Test page
The Kreedian Empire is a vast Western Monarchy existing in central Europa and having countless colonies and provinces all over the world. Founded by the mighty Aedan the Conqueror, Kreedia formed most modern Europan architectural stiles, military tactics and social structures. It's empire is vast and Kreedia has colonies all over the known world, all fighting for the cause of the Emperor. Kreedian society is partly religious, with the main faith of Kreedia being faithful to the Europan Gods and Temples. Despite this however, Kreedia's militant roots live on, and its army is one of the most disciplined in the known world. Kreedia was one of the founding nations of the Grand Alliance, and continues to contribute to its cause and purpose. The Empire has long waged a war against its Terran and Orc enemies, having achieved many victories and many defeats. HistoryEdit The Dark AgeEdit The tribe known as the Asimi, or Silver Tribe, were most respected by the God Bahamut, who gifted them with a Silver http://semperia.wikia.com/wiki/File:IdeaforKreediancity.jpgSword. The Silver Tribe held court in the city of Vicus Asimi. Their noble house of Dawnbringer had founded the tribal city from Refugees fleeing from a Northern court. The Dawnbringers had shown natural skill at leadership, and unknown to them, they were destined for greatness. With the discovery of the Gods, the Asimi had been gifted with great technologies that had been long forgotten. Armour and weaponry were crafted to ancient Elven techniques, and the Tribal settlement became a glorious splendor of Whitestone known as Asimium. The project of rebuilding the Nation was massive, and countless had been brought in to help build the city in the image of the God Bahamut. The Silver City rallied its new army, known as the Silver Legion, and began to conquer the other warring tribes around them, hoping to bring peace. These conquests took place mainly however because of the efforts of the Caledonii people. The Caledonii had long been peaceful and honourable warriors. Although tribal and distrusting of outside ways. the Caledonii had proven to be Honourable and stern friends of the Silver Tribe and the newly found Nation of Kreedium (Meaning Great Empire/Destined People in the old tongue. This name developed over time to become Kreedia). The Caledonii however were under threat of invasion from the cruel and more Barbaric tribes. Some of these Tribes began to use Black Magic to achieve their goals, and the people of Anii lived in ignorance. Kreedia and Caledon lead a great campaign to crush these tribes, bringing them into the Empire. The Caledonii did not want any extra lands, they just wanted to know their homes were safe. The other champions of the Gods had also begun building great Nations of their own, and soon the West was beginning to rebuild. However, it was Kreedia that mainly bordered the Tribes of the East, and so Kreedia would continue to fight wars of expansion in the years to come. The founding of the Western AllianceEdit During the year 1098, Lucien Shiokar had massed a great army of Dark Power, centred in the East where he had conquered many of the peoples. The enslaved Eastern Armies and Lucien's Dark Demons marched on the West, and http://semperia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Theonidas.jpg Theonidas Stormbringer its bickering nations stood on the brink of destruction. However, if not for the Valiant efforts of the Hero of the West, this would have been the end. The Hero of the West and his companions were able to unite the peoples of the West, bringing them to put aside their differences and unite against a greater threat. A great war began to wage, with the united armies of the Human Kingdoms, Elven Lords and Dwarf Halls fought against the bitter hatred of Lucien. The Campaign was a success when Lucien was brutally injured by the Hero of the West, who sacrificed himself to almost kill the Demonic traitor. The Armies of the West were saved, and the former enemies of the world were now united in a brotherhood of Justice. The East did eventually recover, but the bitter prejudices of the West lived on, and the Dark past of the East ever haunted those who dwelt there. It was Emperor Theonidas who lead the Empire during the Last War (Sometimes called the Second War). His bravery lead the Empire to victory with its allies in countless battles, including the Siege of Ostracon. Theonidas helped bring peace between the Elven Lords of the West and last surviving Dwarven Halls, as well as strongly supporting the Hero's attempts to bring a Union in the West. Theonidas helped the Caledon fight off the invading Centaur forces, and assisted the Elves in reclaiming their lost Lodge of Conathel. After the Alliance's victory in the War, peace came to the West, and the former bickering of the Human, Elven and Dwarven States came to an end. Theonidas reigned until his old Age, dying peacefully with those he loved. The War with TerraEdit One of Kreedia's most bitter enemies is that of Terra. Formerly, Kreedia and Terra had a strong Alliance. The Terran http://semperia.wikia.com/wiki/File:001.jpg Julius Krieg leading an Army against the Terrans Kingdom existed Northeast of Kreedia, living in the Dark Forests and fighting off many an evil power. Kreedia and Terra fought side by side, but when Terra was overrun, much of its population was enslaved by Lucien, becoming Undead creatures. Although these creatures eventually reclaimed their Free Will, the newly formed Terra was seen as a horror by Kreedia. They allied themselves with the Brotherhood because of Kreedia's prejudices and moral limitations, leading Kreedia to see them as absolute traitors. Terra became Kreedia's most bitter enemy, and it was because of them the War between the Brotherhood and the Alliance began. The Terrans moved their Dead Kingdom with ancient magic, hoping to reduce the severity of the War, but the Empire still relentlessly hunts down the traitors who turned against them. Kreedia's colonies have all been countered by Terran fronts, leading to a War covering the Entirity of Semperia itself. CultureEdit Kreedian society is one of the oldest in Europa. Founded on the beliefs of civilization and Order, Kreedia is a highly disciplined and organized state. Unlike other Europan states, Kreedia is incredibly centralized in its nature and lacks an effective Feudal system, wit Feudal titles being more ceremonial. Kreedian culture is designed to accept anyone, and any person of any ancestry can become a Kreedian citizen. These people however must become fully Kreedian in every way, and abandon their former Barbaric ways. It is through this that Kreedia has continued to expand its borders and defend Europa from the monsterous threats of the East. 'Government'Edit http://semperia.wikia.com/wiki/File:ThehomelandKreedia.pngKreedia is an absolute monarchy, ruled over by the Royal dynasty of Dawnbringer. The Emperor, supposedly the decendant of Holy Lumen, has the majority of power within Kreedia, and leads its many military campaigns as well as